MapleEtte
by Five Tailed Demon Dog
Summary: A collection of World x Canako drabbles, Installment 9: Denmark x Fem!Canada
1. Stacking Up: Ukraine x Canada

Disclaimer: I own nothing

_World x Canako_

Ukraine x Canada_  
_

Rated: T

* * *

Stacking Up

_is every nation's wet dream_

* * *

Okay, it didn't take Ukraine all that long to figure out that Canada couldn't handle her vodka too well.

"A-and Francis asked me a question the other day," Canada giggled, slurring her words horribly as she leaned from one side to the other, as if trying to keep her balance (which was strange because they were both sitting comfortable on some soft pillows), "Whose breasts do you think are bigger? Mine or yours?"

Ukraine immediately turned a light red at the very idea of comparing themselves and their large assets, "I-I do not think–!" Her accented English words were instantly cut off when she felt Canada's fingers clench around the edge of her overly-long dress shirt that she wore to bed.

"Oh," Canada squinted, having a hard time seeing through the haze of drunkenness and her lost glasses, "I think that," She paused, suddenly groping the other nation's 'large tracts of land', "–that maybe yours are bigger?" The North American didn't appear to hear Ukraine's squeak of embarrassment and slight arousal, "I-I have to tell France next time I see him..."

"Madeleine," Ukraine uttered softly, pressing herself more firmly against Canada's hands as she guiltily took advantage of her drunken friend at the moment, "Do not think of him right now." She pleaded softly, but firmly.

Both female nations didn't hear the low cat whistle that sounded from the open window only seconds after Canada clumsily pressed herself against Ukraine.

"Damn, that's hot!"

"...Alfred, she's your sister..."

* * *

Meh, request anyone for Canako (including any Nyotalia!)


	2. In Soviet Russia: Russia x Canada

Disclaimer: I own nothing

_Fem!Russia x Fem!Canada_

Rated: T

Dedicated to: quietlykissingdeath, DooDaaaaa, AnaMachado

* * *

In Soviet Russia

_ahh, screw the joke  
_

* * *

_'Maple.'_

Okay, so today wasn't going so great as Russia had decided to sit on her once again (and her legs were starting to go numb at this point) and yet nobody seemed to even notice she was suffocating underneath her fellow Arctic nation.

"R-Russia?" Canada managed to get out, jumping when she felt a large cold hand land softly on her thigh and only a moment later, the Russian's fingers slowly seemed to hike up her pencil skirt, "R-Russia!" She hissed, her pale face burned bright red.

Russia giggled, catching Canada off guard as she lightly glanced upon the nation she was sitting on out of the corners of her icy violet eyes, "Miss Madeleine must be very quiet, da?" Her dangerous smile widened when Canada let out a frightened squeak, "Comrade-Alfred would not be very happy if he knows, yes?"

"Knows what?" Canada whispered, biting her lip when Russia's fingers teasingly edged around her panties and it was France who glanced upwards and finally seemed to realise just what was going on.

The amorous country immediately silenced himself after the violent pain-promise glance Anya threw his way, "If he knew that I am the one who finally took your vital regions that he is after, da?"

It was then Canada realised that there were always a little more to Russia's habits of sitting on top of her in that exact moment.

_'Oh... Maple.'_

The thought of Russia being female like her never even crossed her mind..._  
_

* * *

Thanks for reviewing, please do so again!


	3. Pigtails: England x Canada

Disclaimer: I own nothing

_England x Fem!Canada_

Rated: T

Dedicated to: AnaMachado, Heta-Lover

* * *

Pigtails

_England's doing it right_

* * *

"–And this is most unsightly," England looked down with disdain, ignoring the big watery indigo eyes despite the slight guilt welling up in his chest, "You are no longer with France. You _have _to remember that, Madeleine," He said firmly, "You are mine."

"_M-mais_..." Canada snivelled, trying desperately to keep her tears from falling in front of the Empire, "But, t-that's..." She whimpered in accented English, threading her fingers through her loose blonde hair nervously and eyeing the ribbon that was clenched tightly in England's hand.

It had kept her French braid in place from when France last did it.

England rubbed his temple, resisting the urge to sigh when the guilt seemed to finally overwhelm him, "Come here, Madeleine." He said quietly, patting his lap and softening his hardened expression to encourage the tiny nation.

Canada wiped her face, hesitating for a moment and scrambling on England's lap before he would get angry with her, "Here, sit still." Arthur said gruffly, frowning a bit when Madeleine tensed as he touched her loose locks.

Canada fidgeted, feeling England part her hair in two before tying red ribbons to hold her new pigtails in place, "M-Mr. England?" She asked timidly, reluctantly turning around to meet those emerald-green eyes.

"I... understand," England said finally, stroking her golden head and wrapping his arms around when she suddenly burst out into tears, babbling in rapid French though he barely understood any of it, "That you miss him."

He did, however, understand one word.

"_Merci_."

* * *

People, request away!


	4. Kilt: Scotland x Canada

Disclaimer: I own nothing

_Scotland x Fem!Canada_

Rated: T

Dedicated to: cheesecakette

(Fail!Scottish Accent)

* * *

Kilt

_Only real men wear them_

* * *

Out of all of England's colonies, Scotland had to be most fond of Canada.

"Mr. Scotland – it's very nice to see you again!" Canada timidly said, fidgeting nervously as Scotland smiled widely down at her, "Mr. England said I could play with you today."

"Oh, Lassie ~ howfur mony times hav ah tellt ye tae ca' me Uncle?" Scotland said affectionately, bending down to pick up the pre-adolescent nation and poking her nose adoringly, "Ye dinnae tae be a' formal wi' me."

Canada nodded shyly, trying desperately within her mind to translate his Scottish accent into something that she could understand, "Whaur be wee America?" Scotland asked, knowing how fond the two were of each other (and how protective America was of his little sister).

"Alfred is with Mr. England," Canada sighed, "I think that Mr. England forgot to take me with them again." She sniffled, wondering why England had stolen her from her France when he only seemed to forget her at every moment.

"Aww ~ dinna worry aboot it. Thay wull be daein' boring parliament stuff anyway. Wouldn't ye rather hang oot wi' me instead?" Scotland grinned, trying to cheer the little blonde up.

Canada nodded, staying silent for a moment while Scotland bounced her up and down like an infant. She clenched her eyes shut, trying hard not to be rude, but she couldn't help but blurt out her next question, "U-Uncle, why are you wearing a skirt?"

Scotland blinked, before bursting out in deep hearty guffaws, "Lassie, this is na skirt, tis a kilt!" He winked down at Canada, "Tis a pairt o' mah culture." He grinned again when Canada looked at him with wide-eyed curiosity.

"Ah will be telling ya a bawherr secret," Scotland suddenly lowered his voice, "Ainlie real men wear kilts!"

Was that why England always wore pants...?

* * *

Review, people – please?


	5. Ice Cream: Cuba x Canada

Disclaimer: I own nothing

_Cuba x Fem!Canada_

Rated: T

Dedicated to: 3 to lazy to login, cheesecakette

* * *

Ice Cream

_For Cuba, there's always a motive behind it_

* * *

Canada waved herself with her hand to attempt to cool off, but to no avail, "_Chica –_ are you feelin' okay?" Cuba asked, glancing over at the obviously hot nation.

"Yes, I'm just not used to this type of heat at this time of year," Canada wiped the sweat dripping down her brow and rested on her folded arms while lazily closing her indigo eyes, "And the heat does get me really drowsy." She added, politely covering up her yawn with her hand.

Cuba took a puff on his cigar, reaching into the bag that he had brought along and reached for the small cooler stuffed into, "Ice cream?" He offered, smirking when Canada give rapid nods, "Here." He threw her a popsicle, which she caught with ease and eagerly ripped the wrapper open to get to her frozen treat.

Cuba languidly licked at his own, watching Madeleine from the corners of his dark eyes because he knew what was coming next since it was the same routine whenever Canada came to visit him at Havana.

Intent eyes watched as the juice slid down at stick, dripping off her fingers and onto the part of her chest that visible from the cute little sundress she was wearing. The little streams of juices slid down and until they finally dipped into the small amount of Canada's cleavage that was showing. And while that was all happening, Canada was even teasing him even further (unknowingly, of course) by sticking the majority of her popsicle into her mouth and was sucking hard, at least, it looked that way due to her hollowed cheeks.

Cuba resisted the urge to just jump the poor nation and tear her pretty little clothes to pieces and– "Cuba, can I have another?" Canada's innocent eyes glanced up towards him and Cuba knew he could never resist those indigo eyes of hers.

He was always up for another little 'show' anyways...

* * *

Request characters, please!

and 6 reviews for each drabble = update next day

10 reviews = update the same day

(l will still update regardless of this; this will only getting it out quicker!)


	6. PedoBear: Holland x Canada

Disclaimer: I own nothing

_Holland x Fem!Canada_

Rated: T

Dedicated to: DeepWriter, chibisiam

* * *

PedoBear

_It's Holland's favourite time of the year again_

* * *

"And..." Canada blinked and then blinked again, "W-what is your costume supposed to be of?" She asked wearily, forgetting own Halloween costume (which, just so happened to be some sort of sexy kitty (and America forced her into it, of course)).

"Madeleine, you really don't know?" Holland sighed, shaking his ashen-blond hair and the big brown ears flopped around with his motions, "I'm this 'special' bear that's a part of this really popular internet meme." He smirked, able to trick Canada that he was nothing harmful.

He was a bit surprised that Canada had never heard of PedoBear before.

"Okay," Canada agreed skeptically, backing up unconsciously when Holland moved forward, almost in a predatory-like fashion, "L-Lars, what are you doing?" She fidgeted nervously, twirling her pigtails out of habit with her finger.

Holland grinned perversely, opening his arms wide for an embrace because Canada looked so... little girl-like when she played with her wavy blonde hair like that, "Come, Madeleine – and give the big bear a hug." He said playfully, getting an armful of a squirming Canadian.

Madeleine froze at the words then thrown randomly at her from across the room (probably Alfred).

"Maddie's getting molested by PedoBear! Somebody stop that kiddie-molester!"

Oh, lucky her and America's knowledge of popular internet memes...

* * *

Request, request – people!


	7. Jet Lag: America x Canada

Disclaimer: I own nothing

_America x Fem!Canada_

Rated: T

Dedicated to: AnaMachado, LoLovely, KittyKatKrack, iChocoLove

* * *

Jet Lag

_For America, it's just so hard to be away_

* * *

"Alfred, it's three in the morning here in Ottawa," Canada complained lightly, sleepily rubbing at her eyes and resisting the urge to yawn, "You've only been gone for three days. You don't need to call me so much."

"But, Maddie!" America pouted and she could already visualise it, despite being so tired, "I miss you so much!" He sniffled, "And it's noon here," He glanced down, looking at the cute little picture of his pretty little Canadian he had to bring, "I wanna see you so bad!"

Madeleine sighed, brushing her unruly wavy blonde hair out of her face, "I miss you, too." She admitted in a whispered mumble, feeling her face grow hot as Alfred's boisterous laughter could be heard over the line.

"I know you do! It's so lonely there without me, isn't it?" America asked rather arrogantly, "I bet you're so cold without me there to cuddle up with. Aww, don't worry, Maddie – I'll cancel this meeting right away and be on the next plane back home!"

Canada grumbled something incoherently, wanting to hang up as America rambled on and on about how 'lonely' and 'cold' she must be without him (yet, she was too polite to actually hang up on him).

(And no, the extra blankets and Kumarie's furry body did not mean she was cold without America!)

* * *

Request any pairing – crack ones included!


	8. Underwear: Prussia x Canada

Disclaimer: I own nothing

_Prussia x Fem!Canada_

Rated: T

Dedicated to: bleach-otaku, Dynamite Girl, The Apathetic Jackass, jdsfkgf, under green ice, HikarinoMitsuki

* * *

Underwear

_What cut does Canada wear?_

* * *

"Oi, Birdie – I want my orgasmic panca–!" Prussia demanded, breaking through Canada's front door with ease and rushing towards the kitchen. However, before he could even finish his sentence, his red eyes widened and he paused while gaping at the frozen Canadian.

"P-Prussia!" Canada stammered nervously, blushing a bright red while desperately trying to cover her underwear with the red hockey jersey she had worn to bed, "I-I didn't expect you!" It was obvious, as she wasn't dressed and her long hair was a mess of blonde waves.

"Kesesesese~!" Prussia snickered, eyes locked onto the soft-looking thighs that were quite visible to his viewing pleasure, "I expected your sleepwear to be all _prim _and _proper_," His voice took on that of a high-pitched British accent, and it was obvious he was trying to imitate England, albeit doing very poorly, "Not some sexy wear like this."

"E-everything is in the laundry!" Canada tried to justify her clothes (for some strange reason), "I had nothing else to wear!" She covered her heated face with her hands, not noticing the burning pancakes while Prussia seemed to slink up to her.

"Let's see what kind you wear – boy-shorts? Panties, or maybe even a thong?" Prussia snickered, grabbing the edge of the jersey and lifting it up before Canada could move away, "Awww, purely-white panties... it definitely suits you, Birdie." He whistled lowly.

Canada grabbed the closet thing to her (which just so happened to be a frying pan sitting innocently on the counter), "Nooo!" With a loud cry, she hit Prussia clear across the head and slammed him into the ground.

It was only a moan that broke her out of her shock, "P-Prussia! I'm sooo sorry!" Canada panicked, flinging the frying pan away from her and kneeling down by the Prussian, "I-it's just that France does that it a lot and so does Alfred and–!"

"You got quite a hit," Prussia said casually, rubbing the bump, "You could give Hungary a run for her money." He waved it off and Canada sighed in relief and jumped up to get a bandage.

And she didn't notice Prussia's eyes locked onto her rear as the jersey rode up her thighs with her motions while he read the words stitched onto her underwear...

_'Canadian girls kick ass'_

"Yes... yes, they do, Birdie."


	9. Princess: Denmark x Canada

Disclaimer: I own nothing

_Denmark x Fem!Canada_

Rated: T

* * *

Princess

_Denmark won't forget his first_

* * *

"W-why did you leave me?" Canada wondered loudly, resting her head in her folded arms as the other two nations went to get more drinks, "You left me alone for almost five hundred years!" She sniffled drunkenly, not noticing the dark blue eyes that watched her intently.

"_Prinsesse_, I would have never left you if it was my choice," Denmark said clearly as if he were completely sober, "But your people ran me and Norge out."

"You could have come back," Canada swayed a bit, her face flushed with the alcohol consumption, "Y-you never did."

"Vinland, I would have if my Kings would have allowed me," Denmark got up from his spot, catching Canada as she attempted to stand up (yet fell due to her drunkenness) and he wrapped his arms tightly around her. She didn't notice when his hands slowly and sensually crept up her sides and towards her breasts, "The first moment I laid my eyes on you a thousand years ago, I wanted to steal you away and take you for my own."

Neither seemed to notice Prussia and England's annoyed and loud protests as they finally arrived back with their drinks as Canada fell against the tall Danish blond.

"For this night only, I will make you, Madeleine, my own little princess-wife..."


End file.
